femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Ferguson (CSI: NY)
Elizabeth Ferguson (Sandra Hess) is the main villainess of "Who's There?", episode 8.11 of CSI: NY (airdate January 13, 2012). She is the widow of real estate mogul Ron Ferguson and the mother of their daughter Megan. As revealed later on, Elizabeth and Ron were planning to divorce each other, though the former would be left with nothing in a divorce, mainly due to the latter moving his money around so that his wife couldn't get to it. In an attempt to gain an edge in the impending divorce, Elizabeth created a fake account and posed as a woman named Eva Hutton (who was revealed to be a real person) to make it appear that Ron was having an affair with her. Furthermore, a reply from Ron stated that he would "get rid of her (Elizabeth) for good." At the beginning of the episode, Elizabeth and Ron were dining together when they heard someone ringing their doorbell, with the former opening the front door after seeing a shipping box lying outside. After picking up said box and taking it inside, a pair of masked robbers—one of them being Megan—suddenly forced their way into the house, with Elizabeth being tied up and gagged with duct tape by her villainous daughter. After the other robber—Megan's boyfriend, Mark Johnston—knocked out Ron with his gun during his attempt to fight back against him, he dragged Elizabeth to the back bedroom and threatened to kill her if she left. Mark and Megan then fled the scene of the crime with valuables that the former stole from the Fergusons' safe. Though Ron was bloodied and beaten, he was still alive, and Elizabeth crawled over to him after the robbers left, calling his name (with no response from him) before deciding to take out his phone to supposedly begin dialing 911. However, instead of doing so, she saw an opportunity to avoid a messy divorce, and consequently decided to smother her husband to death. The callous woman committed the murder by covering Ron's nose and mouth with her right shoulder, with a planned result most likely being for Elizabeth to inherit her husband's wealth. She put on the act of a grieving widow once Mac Taylor interviewed her at the scene of the crimes, and then faked being surprised when she "realized" that Ron was "unfaithful" to her. Purportedly because of her late husband's message, Mac "informed" Elizabeth that he had been plotting to murder her, and in spite of the villainess' deception, the truth was revealed after Megan's interrogation and offscreen arrest for her role in the robbery. After Elizabeth expressed shock over her daughter being the mastermind behind said robbery, Mac asked her if she had anything to add. When she said nothing, he expressed his own shock over her willingness to have Megan take the fall for a murder that she perpetrated herself. After denying his claim, Mac told the greedy murderer that white cotton fibers from her shirt were found in Ron's trachea and oils from his face ended up on the back of said shirt, linking her to the crime. Cornered, the evil Elizabeth confessed to her villainous deed, stating that Ron would have left her and Megan "scraping by compared to how he'd be living," along with reiterating the "fact" that he was attempting to kill her. However, Mac revealed to Elizabeth that Ron knew all along about her pretending to be Eva, and that his message was a joke, as he had never intended to murder his wife. Following her confession, Elizabeth burst into tears and was arrested offscreen for killing her husband. Trivia *According to her IMDB page, this was Sandra Hess' most recent role (to date). *Sandra Hess also appeared as a CSI franchise villainess on the original series, playing sadistic serial killer Mandy Klinefeld. *Sandra Hess also played Nazi villainess Lisa Rockford on Lois & Clark, as well as femme fatale Andrea von Strucker in Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Elizabeth Ferguson is similar to Alfred Hitchcock Presents villainess Kate Devore, as both were women in unhappy marriages who faced losing a lot financially in a divorce. They also resorted to murder to avoid such a predicament, and in both cases, the husbands were in vulnerable positions, allowing for their evil wives to easily kill them. Quotes *"Do you have any idea what 20 years of marriage can do to a person? (Mac: "Then get a divorce.") I was planning on it. So was Ron. Our marriage was a war, our divorce a cold war. We were each taking positions, building arsenals. (Mac: "And that's why you created the fake profile? As part of your 'arsenal?'") Ron was driving the business into the ground. He was moving money from our personal accounts offshore somewhere—''untraceable''. I had to do something! Otherwise, he would have screwed me out of every penny! And what about Megan? Do you think he would have taken care of her? No, he would have screwed her too! She and I would have been left scraping by compared to how he'd be living!" (Elizabeth revealing her motive for killing Ron) Gallery Heel Megan & Elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth being held at gunpoint by Megan Elizabeth Heel Turn.gif|Elizabeth turning villainous and murdering Ron Evil Elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth during her villainous reveal Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Gagged Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Suffocation Category:Murderer Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested